Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by BlueIceFire1517
Summary: They've been best friends all their lives. When she moves up to the WWE he thinks it can't get any better, but when she starts dating the top dog, what will happen? Will feelings come out or will a life long friendship crumble? Punk/OC/Cena
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the WWE, Ms. McCoy." The CEO, Vince McMahon stuck his hand out for his new employee to shake. The women in front of him had gone through 7 years of independent circuits and 2 years of developmental training and all the while being mentored by one of his top superstars, off the books that is. Vince didn't have a clue he was helping train her until she went into FCW. Usual he wouldn't have a veteran of the ring go through 2 years of developmental training, but her attitude and decision to speak her mind freely pushed her back a bit. He already had a male superstar like that as wasn't looking forward to having another, but she was good. Both on the mic and in the ring.

"No need to be formal, just call me Jennifer." She would have suggested Jenn, but seeing that her and Vinny Mac who sat on the other side of the desk weren't what you call 'buddies', she decided Jennifer was best fitted. Jennifer set down the pen that she had used to sign her first and, well deserved, WWE contract and took and firmly shook Vince McMahon's hand, closing the deal.

"Alright then, Jennifer. I am aware that you are familiar, comfortable and completely capable with competing with male superstars. I'm going to wait to put you in with male talent, though. I want you to reach the top of the divas division first, let the fans have a chance to get to know you and get behind you, and then I'll bring up the whole idea of putting a female in the ring with a male superstar, okay?" Vince had full intentions of putting her in with the male superstars seeing her skill level. If he kept her in the diva division there would be no doubt her talent would be wasted. Plus, the man who trained her was one of the best there is. Also, adding the fact that she had deep connections with CM Punk.

"That makes perfect sense, but just don't wait to long. As soon as I got the fans behind me and I've dominated the divas division, I want to be in the ring with the superstars. As soon as you get the chance, don't hesitate." Jennifer said, almost demanding.

"Will do, Jennifer. Now, seeing as that Connecticut and Boston are so close together, we'll just have you drive there. I suggest you go back to your hotel, pack your things and I'll have a driver waiting for you down in the lobby in half an hour." Vince informed her.

"I could drive there on my own, sir. I don't need a driver." Jennifer would like to avoid driving in a car with a stranger for 3 hours.

"This person insisted on it." Vince gave a sly smile.

"Okay…..sounds kinda creepy, but you're the boss so I'll go with it." Jennifer smiled, "Once again, thank you so, so much for this opportunity. I promise you won't regret it." Jennifer stood up from her chair with a smile on her face. She would finally be able to live her dream.

"I know I won't. Good luck and I wish the best for you." For some reason, Vince had a lot of confidence in this girl. "And by the way, I expect you at the pay-per view on Sunday night as well as RAW tonight. The creative team will either give you a script tonight at RAW, at Money in the Bank or the night after the pay-per view on RAW before your debut." Vince saw the worry on her face seeing that it was uncertain when she was to get her script. "Trust me, you'll do fine. Now get he hell outta my office and get your ass ready for the tour." Vince smiled at the rookie and she kindly smiled back and then left the CEO's office.

By the time Jennifer had gotten back to her hotel her cheeks hurt from the constant smile on her face. She probably creeped out the cab driver, but she didn't care. She was so over flooded with emotion at the moment. She had finally reached her destination. Her dream had finally had become reality.

All her life since she was a little girl growing up in Chicago, it was all she ever wanted. So many people said she couldn't make it and yet here she was. Her alcoholic mother said she didn't have a chance and so did her dead beat father. The only support she had had over the years was from her best friend, brother and her mentor.

Jennifer knew she was going to work harder then every other woman competing to get on the main roster. The reason being; she was not your ideal vision of a 'diva'. She wasn't one of the stick divas who look like they could blow away if the wind picked up. She had meat on her bone and muscle. She could bench about 200 plus lbs, but she only waited 150lbs. Her physic was a lot like Beth Phoenix's just less bulky. She spent all her free time in the gym. It didn't matter if she only had an hour or a whole day to spare, she was in the gym.

Her style was different as well. Her jet black hair had a different streak of color in it every other month. Currently it was red and would stay that way for a while seeing as she just dyed it the other day. She also had a couple of tattoos, nothing major except the tattoo that took up all of her right inter forearm. It was the Marine Corp's emblem. Above it said Semper Fi and beneath the emblem it said 'the only way to go out is fighting'. It was her brother's favorite quote and he said it all the time, especially if he was heading off to go overseas. Her brother, Elliot McCoy, died about a year ago overseas. She had recently added his name and the year he was born and the year he died to her arm. He was the only person that shared her blood that she was proud off.

The only thing that she had gotten from her dad that she actually didn't mind was her storm grey eyes. They helped her hide anything she was feeling. No one could read her emotions expect her best friend and mentor, but that was only from years and years of practice.

Once Jennifer got up to her room, she packed up all of her belonging, making sure not to forget anything. She looked at the clock and she was supposed to be down in the lobby in five minutes. She was about to do a quick sweep of her room to make sure she had everything when there was a knock at her hotel room door. Jennifer walked over to the door. She had no idea who it would be, except maybe the driver? Without wasting anymore time, she opened the door.

"Phil!" Jennifer squealed, jumping into the arms of her best friend. Phil chuckled and returned the hug.

"Missed you too, Jenn." Phillip Brooks, better known as CM Punk, set Jenn back on the ground and smiled at his best friend. The smile on her face told him that she wasn't expecting to see him. Vince kept his word.

"Not that I'm not extremely happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you were already in Boston?" Jenn hadn't see Phil in a month or so and hadn't talked to him in a week.

"Well, someone needed to drive you to Boston and I didn't want anyone else to have the misfortune of being stuck in a car with you for 3 hours." Phil teased her, earning a punch to the chest. "Take it easy there tiger, I got a promo and contract signing tonight and I need not have a whole in my chest the size of your fist."

"How did you even get Vince to agree to this? I thought he hated you." Phil walked into the room and grabbed her luggage and then came back out, signaling for her to follow.

"He does hate me, but not as much as he hates the idea of letting me go. Since I haven't resigned yet, I've got Vince wrapped around my little finger." Phil had this smug look on his face that clearly told Jenn he had all intentions to take full advantage of it. The two headed out to the lot and to Phil's rental car. Phil loaded her stuff in his trunk next to his things and then they both got in the car.

Once Phil had pulled out of the parking lot he asked, "You want to stop at the store and grab some food for the drive?" Jenn nodded in response and he headed for the nearest store.

After the two got done in the store they were off to Boston. "Last week after you cut that full blown pipe bomb on RAW I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and didn't call me back."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been doing my best to avoid all the suits so I turned off my phone for most of the week. I was gonna call you, but after Vince got wind of what I did…everyday, he had me working from 5 to 9. Radio interviews, signings, photo shoots and all that shit. It wasn't because he wanted my face out there; it was because he fucking wanting to make sure that I was so busy I didn't have time to do anything else. Not a moment to myself or anything. It was fucking insane." Phil ran his fingers trough his hair and glanced over at the girl he had known all his life. He knew life was going to get a whole lot better for him now that Jenn was around. He missed being able to see her on a regular basis.

"You're not gonna stop, are you? You're gonna keep it up, right?" Jenn and Phil had talked about all the changes that had to happen in WWE. Phil told Jenn in advance that he planned to go off script and rip the boss and his yes men. Jenn helped him plan it.

"Fuck yeah I'm gonna keep it up. This company is in a downward spiral and yet no one notices. They keep up with the same old crap. It needs to change." They came to a red light and Phil looked over at Jenn once again, this time making eye contact with her and taking in the sight of her amazing grey eyes. He never got tried of looking at them. "I can't do it alone though. I need you there for me and to help me."

Jenn hesitated. "Phil, you know without a doubt that I would, but I haven't even made my debut. I'm not gonna have much pull."

"I know, but when you do, I'll need you out there. For now I just really need you to support me on this because no on else will." Phil knew he was putting her in a hard spot. She just got her dream job and now before her career even started, he was asking her to put it on the line.

"I've got your back on this, you know that. I completely agree with everything you think, just give me some time to start my career before I risk ending it." Jenn smiled at him and took one of his hands into hers. Phil felt his hand begin to tingle at her touch. "The Summer of Punk, is on its way."

About and hour and half later Jenn found herself with a massive smile on her face. "I fucking hate you." Phil said with a scowl.

Jennifer broke out in a fit of laughter. "Oh, come on, Punk. There's really no difference. Just drink the damn soda!" When Jenn was in the store she only grabbed Coke, she had 'forgotten' to grab a couple bottles of Pepsi so the only thing they had to drink in the car was Coke.

"Are you kidding me? There is a HUGE difference." Jenn opened a bottle of Coke and pushed in Phil's direction. Since Phil was still driving he kept his eyes on the road, but swatted away the bottle and it ended up in Jenn's lap.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you next time we stop. These are my favorite jeans!" Jenn quickly picked up the Coke bottle and began to pat her jeans dry with a towel that was in the backseat.

Phil couldn't contain his laugher. "Karma's a bitch. That's what you get when you forget my Pepsi."

"You are SO dead when we get to Boston."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the alerts and favorites. I also want to thank _Zombie450AirBournePrincess_ for the review and for catching that i uplaoded the same Chapter twice lol! Like i promised John is in this chapter and i hope you guys like it! =)**

* * *

Jennifer stretched her legs as she got out of the car. Her and Phil had finally reached Boston with 2 hours left to spare before the show. Jenn looked around the lot and saw tour busses and backstage crew members. She figured this lot was reserved for superstars and employees only. Jenn took a second look at the buses and then turned to Phil. "Don't you have a tour bus?"

With a slight smile on his face Phil nodded. "Then why couldn't we drive here in it? It would have been 10 times more comfortable." Jenn put her hand on her hips as she waited for his answer.

"You're not worth it." Phil broke out into a full out grin as he saw her reaction. He finished pulling all their things out of the car and turned to face her. He loved messing with her.

"Oh, really?" Jenn grabbed her things and headed off. "Jackass." She tried to keep herself from smiling.

"What was that?" Phil jogged up behind her, smiling, forgetting his things for a moment.

"You heard-" Jenn was cut off as Phil snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. Jenn thrashed around laughing as she tried to get free. "Phillip, put me down this instant!" Not expecting him to actually do it, she was caught off guard when Phil dropped her. She kept herself from falling as she regained her balance. Her back still to him, she blindly mule kicked behind her and smiled when she felt her foot hit him.

She turned around and did her best to keep from bursting out into a fit of laughter. Phil was sitting on the ground holding his crotch. She hit him right below the belt. "You have fucking amazing aim." Phil growled sarcastically through his clenched teeth.

"That's payback for spilling Coke all over me in the car. I did say I would get you back when we got to Boston." Jenn walked back to the car, grabbed Phil's things and brought them to where he was still sitting. "Come on, I heard its best to just walk it off."

"Where'd you here that from?" Phil got up gingerly and grabbed his bag, but stayed where he was.

"You." Jenn grabbed his bags, seeing that she felt kinda bad about kicking him.

"Yeah, cuz my advice is always the best to listen to."

"You say that all the time too." Jenn grinned as she waited for Phil to start walking. "Well, what would you like me to do about it?"

"Kiss it to make it feel better." Phil wiggled his eyebrows up and down and had this smirk on his face that caused Jenn to crack up.

"In your dreams, Punk."

"Well, now that you mention it…..." Phil kept the smirk on his face that just added to Jenn's laughter.

"Ewww, you're nasty." This time both the two Chicago natives started to laugh. They were about to start walking when they were joined by someone else.

"Wow, Phil is actually flirting. I thought I would never see the day." The Commander in Chief of the ChainGang said. "You must be his girlfriend or something."

Phil choked back his laugher. "No, not at all. She's my best friend, Jennifer McCoy. Jennifer, meet WWE's golden boy, John Cena." Phil thought about having Jenn as his girlfriend and it was appealing to him. She was just that type of girl he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with. Funny, smart, beautiful, not afraid to speak her mind. She had everything he was looking for in a woman. To be honest he had a bit of a thing for her since high school, he just never acted on his feelings.

"We've known each other since we were kids. We grew up on the same street. We went to the same elementary, middle and high school. We even toured the indies together for a couple years." Jennifer smiled as she shook John's hand. Would she ever date Phil? Yeah, she would. To her he seemed like the perfect guy. Ever since they started touring the indies, she had felt this attraction towards him, but never did anything about it.

"Oh, so you're the legendary Jennifer McCoy that we're always hearing about." John noticed her Marine Corp tattoo before he let her hand drop. He looked over her with a smile on his face. There was something extremely different about her, but in a good way. She was different then all the divas that he found himself surrounded by. She had muscle and tattoos and this badass vibe that came from her that he just loved.

"Legendary statues and its only my first day? That must be a record." Jenn smiled and nudged Phil, silently teasing him. He lightly shoved her in return and smiled back.

"He talks about you ALL the time. I can see why though. It seems that there's a lot to talk about." John winked and readjusted his bag on his shoulder and the three set off towards the arena. "I don't think I've ever seen a diva with tattoos, muscle and muti-colored hair. Adding the fact that Punkers here is your BBF tells me that you don't take shit form anyone and you don't have a filter between your brain and mouth."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jennifer smirked at the current WWE Champion. She briefly looked over him. He was even better looking in person. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"For the corporate guys, yes, but for me personally, I think it'll be interesting having some like you in the divas division. And it just might end up being a pleasure having you backstage. Especially, since you're pretty easy on the eyes." John continued to smile as he glanced over at the new diva who seemed to be blushing at the last comment he made.

"You're not so bad on the eyes yourself. That's probably why they've kept you around for so long. I mean, it certainly isn't because of your wrestling abilities." Jennifer teased. She knew that if it came down to it, John wasn't a bad wrestler, but calling him out on all the fan chatter was something she couldn't resist.

"Oh really? How bout we give it a go in the practice ring backstage?" They had reached the backstage doors and flashed their WWE passes to security and continued to walk, Phil falling a step behind, seeing that he felt somewhat of a third wheel.

"You're on. Meet you there in 20?" John nodded in agreement and walked off to his assigned locker room.

"Well you two certainly hit it off." Phil said, finally speaking up. He was a little disappointed that Jennifer was going to go off with John instead of staying with him.

"He seems really nice. I expected him to be a bit more stuck up, ya know, him being the top guy and all." Jenn followed Phil to his locker room. She didn't have one yet seeing that she wouldn't be competing till next week.

"Nah, it's the guys like Nick and Stu that you want to watch out of. That's Barrett and Ziggler by the way. David and Heath are two other guys to watch out for. Total pricks. I absolutely hated working with them." Jenn thought it was funny how Phil was not the one to really socialize, yet he knew everyone's personalities. "The only divas that I know that are totally bitches are the Bella twins."

"What about the big names?" They had reached the locker room and walked inside, putting their bags down on a nearby bench.

"Well, you already met John and he's obviously the biggest name. Randy used to be a complete prick, but ever since his little girl, Alanna, was born, he's a totally softy now and I'm pretty good friends with him now actually. Mike, or Miz is actually a pretty cool guy, but I really don't talk to him much. Stephen/Sheamus is a really nice guy; I hang with him all the time. Sheamo and Kofi are my closes friends here. Other guys are either friends or just co-workers that I don't really care about." Phil pulled his ring gear out of his bag and watched as Jenn took in all this information while she pulled some gym shorts and a tank-top out of her bag.

Phil pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in his bag. When he looked back up he saw Jenn staring at his chest. Phil smiled, not making a big deal of it. "See something you like? If you want a picture I'm sure there are plenty on Google."

Jennifer laughed and looked into his hazel eyes. "You just can't get your mind outta the fucking gutter today can you? I was looking over your tattoo. You get more work done on it? It seems a bit different." Jennifer had to admit, Phil without a shirt on and in jeans was a nice sight.

"Yeah, I shaded the skull a little darker so the color pops a bit." For some reason he liked the idea that she knew him so well that she could pick up on the slightest change. He grabbed his trunks and headed to the bathroom. While he did that Jenn changes into shorts and tank-top she had pulled out of her bag. She took off her knee high boots that she was wearing and switched them out for her wrestling boots.

Phil, about 2 minutes later, came out in his black, red and white tights. He adjusted them so they were comfortable and turned his attention to Jenn who looked about ready for her challenge against John in the practice ring. Phil walked over to his bag and pulled out his wrist tape and tossed it to Jennifer.

"Even if its just a sparing match, make sure you wrap up that left wrist. You said it was bothering you the last match you had and you don't need to go around fucking it up again before your debut." About 3 years ago, some rookie at an indy show had pushed her off the top rope and Jennifer landed awkwardly out at ringside. When she landed, she landed on her wrist, it bending completely backwards and snapped. It hasn't been the same since. Always acting up, hurting or going numb at random points.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jenn quickly wrapped up her left hand and wrist. It looked just like Phil's when he did it, except she put the initials EM instead of an X. The EM obviously standing for Elliot McCoy. After she had broken her wrist, her brother was set to go over seas, for what would turn out to be the last time. Since this one was supposed to be his longest tour he had had, he wanted her to think of him when he was gone, so she promised to write his initials on her wrist tape every time she stepped into the ring. She still did, even though he was gone.

"Its is okay that i'm gonna go and hang with John, right? Its not a problem, is it?" It had just hit Jennifer that maybe Phil would want to spend her first day here with him.

"Uh, no its fine. I shouldn't be your only friend here. Plus, he's a nice guy and it helps being good friend with the top guy." To be honest, he would rather Jenn be with him then with Cena. He finally had a good friend here and he didn't want to lose her to the other superstars.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." _'No'_ Phil gave her a reassuring smile, despite his thoughts.

"Alright then, I'll hopefully see you before your promo." Jenn was at the door now and went to open it before she stopped. "Uhh, Phil…how do I get to the practice ring?"

Phil chuckled and then rambled a list of turns to take. "Go down to the end of the hall, turn left, then walked down and take the second right and then the first left." He had memorized the route by now. Every backstage setting looked and was the same no matter what arena they were in.

"K, thanks, Punk. I'll see you in awhile." She gave him one last smile before she headed out to me John.

Phil sat in his locker room, getting the rest of his gear on. The feeling of solitude set in once again. He usually was alone backstage with the exception of sometimes being with Randy or Stephen Kofi. He hoped that now that Jennifer had signed with the company that would change, but looks like he might have guessed wrong.

* * *

**Next Chapter has manly John and Jenn. I know this cuz i've already written it lol and hopfully i'll have it up soon. Please review and leave your coments, i would love to hear them! I hope you guys like it so far! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Was it the first or second right?" Jenn muttered. She had gotten Phil's direction jumbled up in her head and wasn't sure which way to go. Boy did she feel stupid, but she knew she had to ask someone for directions. She saw a man coming down the hallway in her direction and recognized him as Mike Mizain. _'Phil said he was a cool guy, right?'_

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the practice ring?" Jennifer asked as politely as she could manage. Mike looked over her, trying to see if he recognized her from somewhere.

"Uh, yeah. Take the next right and then the first left." Mike stood there continuing to look her over. "Do I know you from where? You seem familiar."

"I….don't think so. Its my first day here." Jennifer stuck out her hand for the Superstar to shake. "I'm Jennifer McCoy, but you can call me Jenn."

"Ohhhh. Yeah, I do know you….well, kinda. I saw a bunch of pictures of you and Phil on his phone." Mike smiled and took her hand. He noticed she seemed a bit confused and explained. "It was a joke me and Matt Cardona pulled on him. We took his phone and…..long story." He saw that she made sense of it and dropped her hand. "I'm Mike Mizanin by the way. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Well, I don't want to keep John waiting, I better get going…" Jenn realized that her 20 minutes might soon be coming to an end and she didn't want to keep the face of the WWE wanting and make a bad impression.

"I'll walk you there. Make sure you don't run into any of the douche bags back here." Mike smiled and motioned her to follow him. He knew how difficult it was being the new kid and he wanted to make sure she didn't run into any trouble on her first day. Jennifer kindly smiled in return and followed. On their short walk to the ring, they make small talk and Mike gave her some tips on how to make it through the first little while in the WWE.

When they finally reached the practice ring, Jenn noticed John talking to the St. Louis native that goes by the name Randy Orton, but turned her attention back to Mike as they finished their conversation. John looked over Randy's shoulder and smiled. Randy noticed John's reaction and looked over to the girl he was currently drooling over.

"Awww, Cena's gotta crush." Randy teased. He hadn't seen John look at a girl like that in a while. Ever since his divorce with Liz, John had been off his game, which was unusual for him. John playfully hit Randy in the chest and Randy chuckled. He so had a thing for this girl.

"Shut up man, I met her like half an hour ago. Plus, her and Punk are pretty close so I'm not sure I should go there." John saw how they interacted in the parking lot and John had never see Phil like that before, not even with any of his girlfriends. John wasn't sure that that was a line he wanted to cross, but there was just something so different about this girl and he knew she was something special.

"Well, since my best friend is gonna ditch me for a girl, I guess I'll go occupied myself in some other manner." Randy pretended to look a little offended and John shooed he out of the ring.

Mike and Jennifer swapped phone numbers and Mike said his farewell and headed back to his locker room. Jenn looked over at the ring and saw John smiling and waiting for her. She quickly walked over to the ring, slid in and came face to face with John. "Sorry to keep you waiting.

"Its not a problem." John saw Randy in the distance making kissy faces at him and he flipped him off.

Jenn chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Randy who now had his back to them as he made his way in the opposite direction. "What was that about?"

"Oh, just Randy being a douche." He joked. "So, ah, should we get started? I gotta interrupt your BFF's contract signing at the start of the show."

"Let's go then." Jenn smiled at the CeNation leader and they locked up. As they battled back and forth, John was surprised to see how talented she was. He also noticed some signature moves here and there that reminded him of a certain wrestler.

After sparring for about an hour both of them lye in the ring, on their backs, side by side, out of breath. "You're…good." John said in between breaths.

"Not so bad yourself." Jennifer had to give him some credit. He was better then she anticipated him being.

"Chris Jericho."

"What?' Jennifer slowly sat up and looked over at John who had a smirk on his face.

"Your ring presence reminds me a lot of his." John didn't know why, but she just reminded him so much of Chris in the ring. She also had a tad bit of Punk in there along with her own style that was more of a high flying move-set.

"Well, I assume it would seeing that he trained me for the better part of 7 years. 5 when I was in the indies and 2 while I was in FCW." Jennifer smiled as she saw the look of shock cross John's face as he sat up as well and looked at her.

"Really? Chris never mentioned training someone." John racked his brain to see if Chris had ever mentioned Jennifer before. After a couple of seconds he realized that Chris never had for some reason.

"We met at an indy show. He pulled me aside and said he was really impressed with my work and that he wanted to help me get better. I asked him to keep it between me, Phil, him, Adam and Jay. When I was up in Tampa with Chris, he introduced me to Adam and Jay. I didn't want to get into the WWE because Chris trained me. I wanted to get in because people saw that I was talented and that I could make it. Plus, along the lines Chris became a really close friend."

"Well, he was right when he said your work was impressive. You could probably out wrestle half the roster." John saw Jenn blush and though she looked absolutely adorable. "So, you gotta storyline yet?"

"Nope. I'm either gonna get it between tonight and next Monday before my debut." Jennifer really hoped she got it sooner rather than later because the one thing she didn't want to do is mess up her debut.

"I remember when I made my debut against Kurt Angle, I was terrified. Millions of people watching…"

"John, you're not helping." Jennifer chuckled and playfully hit him. She really liked him. There was one other guys that she had her eyes on and really liked, but figured that would never happen.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." John once again spotted her Marine Corp tattoo and the question came out before he could think. "Who's Elliot?" John saw nothing, but pain cross the rookie's face and he knew he asked a question he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, its okay. Elliot was my brother. He died over seas about a year ago. He was the only family I really had. We were as close as two siblings could get. We had to rely on each other to make it, with our parents not really giving a fuck about us. Him and Phil were the only support I had growing up. Even though Phil is only about 2 months older than me he always took care of me and never let anyone hurt me. After Elliot started going overseas, Phil was all I had. I know I'd never make it if I lost him too…" Jennifer didn't know why she was being so open. She usually never opened up, to anybody. Especially, on the first day of knowing someone.

"Wow….i….i don't really know what to say….." John stood up and held out a hand to help her up as well. She smiled and took it. Once she was on her feet John said, "Usually for a rookie things around here can get pretty hectic, but seeing what you've been through, you won't have a problem." That was all John could manage to say. He had never really heard much about Phil's past, other than what the fans already knew, but what Jenn just said, gave him a new look at just how tuff his and Jenn childhood must have been.

"Thank you." Jenn said, but not for what he said, but for what he didn't.

"For what?" John had walked over to ringside and grabbed both their phones and hand Jenn's back to her.

"For not saying 'oh I'm sorry' or 'things turn out better in the end' or any shit like that. Its annoying to think that people pity me because of what I went through as a kid. That's why Phil doesn't share much of his past. But you don't pity me and I thank you for that, because I don't want your pity." She looked at John and he had the look of admiration on his face.

"Well, you won't be getting any pity from be. As a matter of fact, I'm the one that should be getting the pity cuz I just got my ass kicked by a rookie. Add the fact that she's a girl makes it even worse." John tried to lighten the mood up not wanting her to continue on being upset.

Jenn chuckled and gave him a smile. "Good." Jenn looked briefly at the time on her phone and realized she needed to be going. "I should head back. I promised Phil I would see him before his promo."

"Okay." John said a bit disappointed. "At least let me get your number so I can call or text you later." Jenn smiled and agreed and handed him her iPhone so he could put his number in. He handed her his phone and brought his attention back to her phone. Once they had got their numbers in and swapped phones back John felt the need to bring something up. "Your phone is pretty new and shiny, you just get it?"

"Yeah, 'bout a month ago. I had to get a new one after Phil threw me in the pool when I had my phone in my pocket. He felt bad so he got me an iPhone." Jennifer laughed as she recalled the memory. It was the last time she had seen Phil before today.

"So you guys are really close?" The two continued on with the conversation as they headed to Phil's locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've finished my other story so now all my attention will be on this one. I would have had this up last night, but like i said, i had my other story and was focused on that one. So here is Chapter 4 and i hope you guys like it! And btw that you for all the favorites and reviews, its means a lot! =)**

* * *

Phil had changed into his ring gear and pulled on a pair of black gym shorts and a CM Punk/Nexus shirt. In a little over a half an hour Phil would be able to go out there and humiliate his boss in front of the entire world. Wasn't that everyone's dream? He was going to have a blast making Vince look like a joke. But till then, he was stuck in his locker room bored as hell.

Phil wished that Jenn had stuck with him instead of run off to be with John. He was a little upset by the fact that she picked spending time with John, who she just met, over him. He did say he didn't mind, but really he couldn't stand the fact that Jenn was taking an interest in John. She didn't have to tell him, he could read her like a book. It didn't help that John took to it and seemed to now be aiming for Jenn. Yes, folks, he was that good at reading people.

He didn't mean to be self-centered, but Jenn was his. Jenn was his girl. She always had been and Phil couldn't stand the fact that there was a chance that he would lose her to someone else.

There was a knock at his locker room door that brought Phil out of his own thoughts and back to reality. "Come in." Phil sat on a nearby steel chair and waited to see who it was. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping it would be Jenn.

"Hey, fella, haven't seen you the past few days." Stephen walked in to the locker with Kofi behind him, both in their ring attire. Phil felt the ping of disappointment seeing that it wasn't Jenn, but was happy he now had Stephan and Kofi to pull him from his current state of boredom.

"Vince completely ambushed me with a shit load of appearances and thing like that so I haven't had any spare time." Phil grabbed a bottle of water not far from where he was sitting and took a long sip before adding, "What's up with you guys? For what reason do I owe this visit?"

"Well, first of all, I heard Jenn was here and its been a while since I've seen her. Plus, Steph has got a favor to ask." Kofi had met Jennifer quite a few times since he was often with Phil when they were in Chicago and Jenn would be there.

"Yeah, uh, Vince pulled me from all house shows and media stuff till Money in the Bank and the Smackdown tapping tomorrow cuz me shoulder has been actin' up and I was wonderin' if I could travel with you and Kof? Me bus has got sometin' wrong with it and its havin' work done on it. Vince still wants me with the roster so I can't go home."

"Sure thing Sheamo. There's still bunks left on my bus and you are welcomed to help you're self to one." Phil smiled at the Irishman. Boy was his bus gonna be loaded for the next week. "Oh and about Jenn, Kofi, she's with John and left me here all my lonesome so I'm bored outta my fucking mind."

Kofi could hear in Phil's voice that he was definitely not a happy camper at the moment. And his gut told him it was something to do with the fact that Jenn wasn't with him.

"I know that tone anywhere and you certainly are not happy about that, are you?" Kofi sat down on the closes bench to Phil. Sheamus was about to join him, but was interrupted by his phone and excused himself.

"You got that fucking right." Phil hissed as he leaned back in his chair with a scowl on his face.

"What's so bad about her hanging with John? You can't be her only friend back here, you know that right?" Kofi chuckled as he could clearly see Phil seemed to be jealous.

"Of course I know that, its just…." Phil trailed off. Was he really ready to spill how he felt about Jennifer? He hadn't told any and hadn't planned too.

"It's just, what? Come on, Phil. You can trust me. If it's something you don't want people to know I won't tell anyone, I swear." Kofi knew him and Phil were close and he hoped that Phil would be able to trust him enough to tell him what's wrong.

"It's just,….. ever since Elliot was killed, she became my… my whole world. Not that she really wasn't before, but… it was even stronger after. I would do anything for that girl. She's….she's always been mine, ya know? Its always been me and her, ever since we were little. It…well, it scares me that there's a chance that someone is gonna take her from me."

Kofi was going to start talking again, but then stopped when he sensed Phil wasn't done and had more to tell. "When El started going overseas, he made me promise that I would protect her and take care of her. Of course I had no problem with that because in high school I began feeling more than friendship towards her. It gets stronger and stronger every day." Phil felt a weight being lifted off his chest; he still wasn't done yet though. "Its hurts when I'm away from home cuz I don't get to see her, as lame as it sounds. I guess why I'm upset is that we finally get to a point where it can be just like old times, seeing each other every day, hanging out, but then she goes off, on the first day nonetheless, and leaves me alone."

"That's completely understandable. If I was in your position I guess I would be upset too. You don't have anything to worry about though, Phil. You guys have known each other since, what? First grade? Something tells me you'll always be the number one guy in her life." Kofi was extremely happy that Phil was able to open up to him. Phil was always a very closed off person. He knew it was because he was afraid of getting hurt. Sure, he had had a few girlfriends since Kofi had known him, but he noticed that Phil still always kept part of himself hidden from them and everyone else. "Why don't you tell her?"

Phil chuckled, which took Kofi off guard seeing the seriousness of the conversation. "Oh, Kofi, Kofi, Kofi, it's not that simple." Phil rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out a way to explain it to Kofi. "If it was that simple you think we would be having this conversation right now? I've known that girl since I was 6 years old. There are so many things that could go wrong if I told her. My most feared being that I would completely lose her: maybe because she doesn't see me like that, or maybe we do get together, but end up breaking up. I would lose the most important person in my entire life."

"Why can't you look at the positive side, man? She could feel exactly the same way and you guy could live happily ever after with gettin' married, havin' kids, the whole 9 yards. You just gotta take a risk and tell her." Kofi could see where Phil was coming from, but he saw how the two interacted with each other and he could see them as an amazing and perfect couple.

"To put it as simply as possible, I don't have the balls to tell her." Phil mumbled just loud enough for Kofi to hear. Their conversation was put to end as the two superstars hear the locker room door open and the room filled with laughter as a joke was passed between the current WWE Champion and Jennifer. Phil shot a glare that pretty much told Kofi: 'You tell anyone, I'll kill you.'

"Long time no see, McCoy." Kofi got up and gave Jenn a hug.

"Yeah, its been a while hasn't it? Its good to see you again, Kof." Jenn looked over at Phil, who refused to make eye contact with her for some reason. She found that strange, but thought nothing of it.

"How was the sparring match?" Phil asked, making himself known, but still refusing to look Jennifer in the eye. Phil saw the smile that was already on John's face get a little bigger.

"It was fantastic. I mean, I got my ass handed to me, but it was still fucking fantastic. She's brilliant in the ring. A natural for sure. She's probably as good as you, Punk." Everyone backstage knew that the two best professional wrestlers backstage were Phil and Daniel. John thought that Phil had a bit of an edge of Daniel, but everyone had their own opinion. John looked over to see Jenn blushing once again at all the compliments.

"Well, let's see; she had Chris start to train her 2 years after she graduated from NYU Law, she had me to help her along the way too, plus, the fact that Jay and Adam helped out here and there. I would say she was trained by the best and could kick anyone's ass in and outside of that ring… EXCEPT mine." Phil smirked as he finally made eye contact with Jenn and took in her stormy grey eyes that he loved so much.

"Challenge accepted." She stuck her tongue out at him and the guys all laughed, including Phil. Jenn smiled, not because of her actions, but because of how welcomed she felt so far. Everyone was kind and greeted her warmly. Mike, John, she and John even ran into Alberto who was pretty nice despite his on screen character.

There was a slight knock on the door and a man who seemed like he was a member of the backstage crew informed both Phil and John that the show was starting and that Phil needed to head to the gorilla position and John needed to get ready.

"Alright, thanks, Greg." With that, the man named Greg disappeared out of sight. "You ready to go, Phil?"

"Yup." Phil stood from his chair and began to walk to the door. "Oh, before I forget, anything you would like me to mention on my list of demands?" The smirk on Phil's face was directed to Jennifer as she smiled back and thought for a quick second.

"WWE Ice Cream Bars." Jenn said after thinking about it. It was an inside joke her and Phil had for the longest time.

"You got it." He winked and then followed in the direction of Greg.

John stood there for a moment before looking over at Jennifer shyly. "So, um, I'll see you after the segment?"

"Definitely." Jennifer gave him a confident smile and he returned it. John gave her one last look before leaving the locker, a smile firmly planted on his face.

"He totally has a thing for you." Kofi chimed in.

"Shut up, he does not." Jennifer said defensively. In all honesty she kind of had a bit of a thing for him now. Sure she had only really known him for, what? 2 hours? But he was attractive, funny, kind… she would totally be willing to go out with him. Then again it might feel wrong, seeing that her heart already belonged to someone else….

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me about it. I'll show you the divas locker room and you can have this chat with a female." Kofi smiled as she laughed. Kofi then motioned for her to follow him so he could show her the divas' locker room.

About five minutes later they reached a door that said 'Divas' on it. Kofi knocked and asked, "You all decent in there? I got someone you guys might want to meet."

The door opened to reveal an extremely pretty blond girl that Jenn recognized as Kelly Kelly or Barbra Blank. That was her name, right? Jenn wasn't sure.

"Yeah, we're good-" Kelly stopped mid-sentence as she took notice to Jennifer. She smiled as she figured this must be the new girl they were expecting to get. The girl in front of her was beautiful to say the least. Her red streaked black hair fit her perfectly and her eyes were nothing short of amazing. She looked like she was in really good shape too. "You must be the new girl everyone has been talking about." Barbra moved out of the way and welcomed the two into the locker room.

"Yeah, this is Jennifer McCoy everyone." Kofi announced, getting the attention of all the divas in the locker room. "Not only is she the savior to the women's division, but she is Phillip Brook's BEST friend and the person the John Cena has a MASIVE crush on."

* * *

**I have yet to write the next chapter so im not sure how its going to good, but i have a pretty good idea. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review, your opinions matter! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy and i used the only time i had to write that one-shot. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really wanted to give you guys another chapter by tonight because i didn't think it was fair keeping you waiting so long. Hope you like it!**

* * *

John walked down the hallway towards the gorilla position. He had gotten his ring gear and red shirt on and now was trying to get focused to go out in front of millions of people. It was nothing new to him seeing that he had been doing it for nearly ten years, but he loved what he did and loved the feeling of being in that squared circle. Nothing compared to that feeling. It was indescribable.

Another thing that was indescribable was how he felt about Jennifer McCoy. He didn't know what to do about that girl. She was something else that was for sure. She was Phillip Brook's best friend which made him second guess his every move with her. He didn't know why, but he knew the fact that her and Phil had known each other since they were little would play a massive role in how he would be abe to get to Jenn. He had a plan though. He thought of it as soon as Jenn said she had yet to receive a storyline.

John was about halfway to the gorilla position when he pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the Vice President of Creative.

The phone rung twice before he heard the voice of the executive. _"Hey, John. What can I do for you?"_

"Hey, Steph. I need a favor." John knew that since he was the face of the WWE he had a lot of pull in his storylines. He tried not to thrown his weight around too much, but there was always moments when he wanted something and did his best to get it.

_"And what would that be?" _ Stephanie McMahon Levesque wondered what John might want. He didn't call her often and usually dealt with the storyline he was given and didn't make a fuss about it.

"That new girl, Jennifer McCoy, I want you to put her in a storyline with me…" He was hoping that by being put in a storyline with Jenn they could become closer that way.

_"Ummm, I'll see what I can do. I had plans to put her in a storyline with Punk though. Seeing that they know each other so well, thought it would be easier for her to do her first storyline with him." _Stephanie knew a lot was being expected from this girl and Stephanie wanted to make her transition into the WWE as easy as possible for her.

John thought for a moment before responding. "Well, since I'm currently in a storyline with Phil, why don't you just but her in with us?"

There was silence on the other end for a couple of seconds before Stephanie spoke. _"That's not a bad idea, Cena. We could do a love triangle type of storyline. That would definitely heat up the feud with you guys. Hopefully we can get Punk to resign and we can drag it out till SummerSlam." _Her father was not himself lately ever since Phil threatened to leave. Phil was big name on the roster and they couldn't afford to lose him.

"What if Phil doesn't resign?" Phil definitely wasn't the most social backstage, but losing a major name like that would definitely leave a gap backstage and on the roster.

_"Then it'll just be a romantic storyline between you and Jenn-." _Stephanie's sentence was cut short as she heard a knock on her office door. _"I gotta go, John. I'll see what I can do about the storyline."_ With that, the phone went dead.

Romantic storyline? John wasn't expecting that. He just wanted a normal storyline, no romance involved. He didn't want things to be awkward between him and Jenn. And the love triangle thing? What the fuck has he done? Putting Jenn and Phil in a storyline like that just might have been the worst thing possible.

"You ready to go? We got like a 7 hour ride to Baltimore. I gotta do a signing there." Punk readjusted his bag over his shoulder as he waited for Jennifer to finish putting her things in her bag. 7 hour on a bus with 3 other people. This was gonna be fun. Phil hoped that since they were riding through the night that the three would sleep instead of bug him, but you never know with Jenn, Kofi and Stephen.

"Yeah I'm ready." Jenn grabbed her black gym bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She took the lead and headed to the lot where Phil's bus was parked. "You said Stephan was riding with us, right?"

"Yup. You, me, Stephan and Kofi." Minutes later they arrived at Phi's tour bus, lights already on inside. Phil opened the door to hear Kofi shouting and Stephan laughing. Once up the stairs, Phil realized what it was about.

"You cheated! I know you cheated! No one can beat me at Madden!" Kofi crossed his arms and pouted.

"I didn't cheat! I beat ya fair an' square." Stephan placed the Xbox controller on the small table between them and smiled with satisfaction, due to his win over Kofi. Just then did he notice Phil and Jenn's presence. "It's about time. We we're ready to go half an hour ago."

"Yeah, well miss social butterfly here was chattin' up half the roster tonight. I couldn't find her. First she was with the Divas talkin' about god knows what. Then someone said she was with Matt and Mike in catering, THEN someone said they saw her talkin' with Jay. FINALLY, I found her in John's locker room, talkin' up a fricken storm." Phil shot Kofi a glace as he mentioned John, then he looked over at the rookie. She had a smile on her face that told everyone she enjoyed her first day.

"Well, unlike you, I like socializing and making friends. I don't get why you don't do it more. Loner." She stuck her tongue out and he returned the favor.

"If I'm a loner, what are you? I'm the only on you hang out with when I'm home. I'm your only friend in reality. You just like to think that you're making friends." She playfully hit him in the arm, hearing Stephan and Kofi chuckle.

"That makes me a friend of a loner. And I have plenty of friends, thank you very much. I only hang out with when you're home because no one else wants to do it. God only knows how many times I've saved Colt from being stuck with you're sorry ass." Phil pouted and crossed his arms, looking as Kofi just did moments ago. She won. She always wins. She ventured further into the bus to the bunks. She noticed the two bigger bunks were already occupied with Stephan and Kofi's thing. It was her turn to pout. "I'm not sleeping in one of those small bunks. No way in hell."

"Early bird gets the worm." Stephan's comment earned a glare from Jennifer and a laugh from both Kofi and Phil.

About an hour later Stephan and Kofi decided to call it a day. Kofi slipped into his bunk, but when Stephan pulled back the current on his bed he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "I thought we all agreed that the bigger bunk was mine, Lass."

Jennifer's eyes moved from her phone to the Great White. "No, we agreed to disagree." She couldn't fight the smile playing on her lips.

"Come on, get out."  
"Nope. Get one of the others. I got this one."

"Fine, you leave me with no choice." Stephan snatched her phone from her and held at a far enough distance so that Jenn couldn't reach it.

"Give it back! I was in the middle of texting John!" Her and John had had a non-stop conversation since Phil dragged her out of his locker room. It wasn't on a specific topic, just a bunch of random ones. For someone who was so popular and famous, she couldn't believe how down to earth he was. And as hard as it for some people to believe; someone like John Cena's life isn't a walk in the park. Like for instance he told Jenn that after he got devoiced he was afraid people would think differently of him and that his life would be a downward spiral from there, but it turns out that his life was perfectly fine, beside the extra work loads he had to take on.

He was so open and unafraid to talk about how he felt. It was something Jenn wasn't used to, but she liked it. Phil was never open about things like that, not even with her. Sure he was very vocal when it came to change in the company and his opinion, but never on his feeling in that sort of manner.

"Give me my bunk back and its all yours." He smiled as Jenn sighted in defeat and climbed out of the bunk. Stephan slid in and handed her back her phone. "Thank you very much."

"And I have to be stuck on this bus with you traveling for a week? Shoot me now." She laughed and gathered her stuff. She looked at the smaller bunks and weighted her options. She came up with an idea that did not involve tight and small bunks. She moved further into the bus and opened the door to Phil's room.

He was sitting up in bed watching TV with a tired expression. She felt bad for her friend seeing that it was unlikely he would get any sleep anytime soon. Due to his insomnia he was lucky to even get 3 hours a sleep on any given day. Sometime in a blue moon Phil would actually get a full night's sleep, as in eight hours, but it was very rare.

"Breaking Bad? Really? You just love that show don't you?" She smiled putting her things down and closing the door behind her.

"Hell yeah." He noticed her put her things down and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's up?

"Stephan kicked me out of the bigger bunk and like I said, I refuse to sleep in one of your small bunks. So I'm gonna stay with you in your giant bed that takes up a fourth of the bus." She smiled at him as she stood at the edge of the bed, watching him contemplate on whether he should let her stay with him.

"Alright, but only because its you." He moved over in his bed and make space for her. She smiled at him and climbed in next to him.

Half an hour passed and Phil was still awake watching 'Breaking Bad'. He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him and couldn't help but smile. He thought she was beautiful awake, but she was adorable asleep. It was moments like this where he wished that he could just open up about how he felt, but that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. He couldn't lose her. Nothing in this world keeps him going more than she does. Sure he has friend and his job and fans, but if he lost her…..things would never be the same. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take unless he was sure she felt that same about him, which he highly doubted. But a man can dream, right?

* * *

**I figure that was good place to stop it, seeing as i don't have as clue what to do for the next chapter lol.**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soo sorry that its been so long since i've updated! I feel so bad, but High School takes way more energy then i thought it would lol. Add the fact that i'm on the Drill Team and Color Guard and have practice every day makes it that much more tiring lol. I didn't have much time to write so when i finally got the chance i did my best to give you guys a decent chapter. I hope you like it and thank you guys for the reviews on the last one and for the favorites and alerts!**

* * *

Kofi knocked on Phil's bedroom door and waited for an answer. This was very unlike Phil. Phil was usually the first on up, but Kofi and Stephan had yet to see him. Add the fact that Phil was a lite sleeper made it even stranger seeing how much noise him and Stephan were making.

"Phil?" Kofi opened the door slightly and peered in. It was dark besides the light shining in through the crack of the door. Kofi waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before trying to focus them. When they did he was caught off guard.

Phil had his tattooed arms protectively wrapped around Jennifer and Jennifer was using Phil's chest as a pillow. Kofi wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Did something happen last night or did it happen in their sleep?

Kofi closed the door as quietly as possible. He walked through the bus and sat next to Stephan on the couch. Kofi had zoned out, all the possibilities running through his head, he just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Kofi?" Stephan asked for what seemed like the 5th time. Kofi's eyes snapped over to Stephan. "What's up with you, Fella? You zoned out on me."

"Sorry. I was just thinkin' about somethin'." Kofi would've liked to tell the Irishman about Phil's problem involving Jenn, but didn't want to betray Phil's trust. Once you make Phil regret trusting you with something, he'll never trust you again.

All Kofi could figure was that if Phil opened up, which seeing that Phil said he wouldn't, made it very unlikely, they would both come out together. If Phil came out first, it was an accident and Phil managed to dodge a bullet. But if Jenn came out first… things might get weird. At least that's what Kofi thought.

**XXX**

Jenn slowly opened her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate by her side. She went to grab her phone, but her reach was restricted by two strong tattooed arms. Just then did she realize her head wasn't in fact on a pillow, but a firm chest that belonged to the man she had known most, if not all, her life.

She wasn't sure if how she was feeling was right or wrong. She felt safe. She felt like she just wanted to lie there in his arms and stay like that for as long as possible. His arms fit perfectly around her and the sound of his heartbeat was comforting and soothing, almost hypnotizing. She had always felt something for Phil, but at this exact moment it become so much more….real. It had always been a thought in back of her mind. Could it ever work? Phil and her, that is.

She tried to not think about it, but there was moments when he would just say something or do something that kept that thought recurring in her mind. She suppressed that thought every time by telling her self that it would never happen. She, to say the least, would make sure of it, as strange as it sounded.

Phil was the only person in this world that mattered to her anymore. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. The only person other than Phil was Chris, but that was it. She only really ever had three people in her life that mattered to her and now the fact that one of them was gone, made the other two that much more important. She would never and she meant NEVER risk losing either one of them. She couldn't.

Jenn took a deep breath and did her best to wiggle out of Phil's grasp without waking him. He needed all the sleep he could get. Once she was free of his grip, she grabbed her phone and headed to the front of the bus where she was sure she'd find Kofi and Stephen.

Kofi was sprawled out on the couch, his eyes closed, and Stephen was seated by the table. Kofi had his headphones on and she could hear the heavy beat of the music, but couldn't make out the song. Stephen was watching the news, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Jennifer made herself a bowl of 'Frosted Flakes', looking out of the window of the now stationary tour bus, and then sat down across from Stephan who gave her a warm smile. "Goodmorin', Lass."

"Mornin'." Jennifer returned his smile, and then turned her attention to her bowl of cereal. As she took her first bite she remembered what had woken her up. She pulled out her phone and pressed the home button. The first thing she noticed was that it was half passed 10 and that Phil had a signing in two hours. Her mind began to drift at the thought of Phil, mainly to their position this morning and about how she felt, but she shook it off quickly and found herself smiling and the notification that had woken her up. It was a text from John that read 'Good morning rookie ;)'.

She quickly texted him back and then sifted her attention to Phil's bedroom door. Phil walked out, still half a sleep and his hair a mess. _'He looks cute.' _Jenn thought. But soon after she thought this she directed her attention back to her bowl of cereal, wishing that she didn't see him that way.

"Did I wake you up?" Jenn questioned him, hoping that the answer would be 'no' for numerous reason. Phil just shook his head and walked over to the mini fridge.

"I had my alarm set. I wanted to head to the gym before the signing. You're welcome to come if you like. That goes for you too, Kofi and Stephen." Phil grabbed the cartoon of orange juice and poured himself a glass, then placing the half empty cartoon back in the fringe.

"I'm in, even though it was a workout in itself sparring with John." Phil walked over to Kofi as Jenn spoke and slapped him on the side of the leg to get his attention. Kofi's eyes snapped opened and he sat up.

"Gym. Me, you, Jenn and...Stephen?" Phil looked over for the Irishmen's conformation. Stephan nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds good." Kofi looked between Jenn and Phil. He wasn't paying attention and didn't know who came out first. He would just have to ask Phil later.

"I know a great gym that about 10 minutes form here. Be ready in 20." Phil then walked back to his room orange juice in hand. Kofi walk back towards the bunks while Jennifer and Stephen finished their breakfast. Once they were done, they cleaned out their bowls and then headed to where their belonging were located. Jenn knocked on Phil's door, wanting to make sure it was okay to go in. She got the all clear when he told her to come in.

Once she stepped into the room he was met with the bare back of the Straight Edge super star. He was rummaging through his bag, probably trying to find a clean shirt. "I need to do laundry. I only have two shirts left in here that don't smell like sweat."

Jenn was about to make a smartass remark, but was stopped by the ringing of her phone. Phil turned around to see Jenn smiling down at her phone as it rang. She accepted the call before he had time to ask who was calling.

"Texting wasn't enough for you? You had call me?" Jenn asked jokingly. She heard him laugh on the other end of the call. Jenn looked up and saw Phil with a confused expressed on his face. She mouthed 'John' to let Phil know who she was talking to. She could have sworn she saw a flash of irritation cross his face as he walked past her and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_"Well, I figured it would be better to call and ask you, rather than text you." _

"Ask me what?" While balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear, Jennifer looked through her bag to find a t-shirt and gym shorts.

_"The roster was planning to go out to one of the local clubs in Chicago after the pay-per view and I was wondering if you'd either like to come out to the club or give me a tour of Chicago." _Sure, John had been to Chicago plenty of times during the course of his career, but never had he really been able to look around the city. He was always busy or with the rest of the roster, but now he had Jenn. Seeing that Chicago was her home town, he figured he would take this opportunity to get to know her better.

"You want a tour of Chicago? Haven't you been there tons of times already? Why do you want to drag me around to go site seeing?" She laughed as she changed into her black gyms shorts and grey tank-top. She was just messing with him. Of course she would.

_"I guess I should have picked a different way to ask you out on a date then?" _John heard Randy laugh as he sat down next to him on the couch in John's hotel room. "You're blushing, man." John turned and punched Randy in the chest, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

"No, I like the idea. You got yourself a date, Champ."

**XXX**

As the group walked in the gym Phil walked up next to Jennifer. "What was John calling for?"

Oh, he uh... asked me out on a date. He wanted me to show him around Chicago after Money In The Bank on Sunday." Jenn couldn't believe she had a date with John Cena. It wasn't the fact that he was the face of the WWE or that he was a household name. It was the fact that she would have never figure a guy like him would have an interest in her. He could have any girl, but he asked her out.

"What did you say?" Phil, as cruel as it was, hoped that she said no, but of course he was let down.

"I said yes." Jenn saw Phil's jaw tense and a scowl was firmly planted on his face. "Is there a problem?" She asked, slightly irritated at his reaction.

"You know what? There is." He wasn't planning on saying anything, but his frustration got the better of him. "Yesterday, your first fucking day, you decide that you'd rather be with him then me, and leave me sitting in my fucking locker room. Now, you tell me that Sunday, one of the very few days for the next couple of months where we'll actually be home, together, that you're gonna go off a date with the golden boy." Phil felt his hands clench into a fist. "I guess I don't matter now that you have John."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You know you're the most important person in my life. Just because I choose to spend some time with someone else rather then you for a change doesn't mean that you don't matter. We've lived in Chicago all our lives, one day of us not being together when we're there isn't gonna hurt. Get the fuck over it." She pushed past him and stormed off further in the gym.

Kofi noticed there altercation while Stephen failed to as he was already headed towards the weights. Kofi moved to Phil's side, trying to decode his facial expression. It was clear that he had heard something that he didn't like. "What the hell was that about?"

"Guess who has a fucking date Sunday with John fucking Cena?" Phil knew he was over reacting and made himself look stupid. Sure he was upset Jennifer wasn't going to be with him while they were in Chicago, but that wasn't really the reason he got upset. If she said she was going off with the roster after the pay-per view or to hang with friends, he would have been fine with it, but the fact that it was to go off on a date with John is what got him upset. Now Jenn was clearly pissed at him. He hated that. He would like to blame John for all this, but the blame was on him this time.

'_Fuck My Life' _he thought as he walked away from Kofi and through the gym, looking for something to take his anger out on.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and aren't too mad at me for the ending lol. Like i said, i'm suuupppeerrr busy now with school and practice so i'll try my best to get the next chapter written and up as soon as possible. And don't forget to review, your thoughts matter! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally i got some time to write this chapter. i feel really bad for the lack of updating, but they've been working us extra hard at Drill practice seeing that competition is this weekend. Add the fact that i got a ton of homework doesn't help lol. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. **

**BTW i noticed when i go back and reread my chapters there is a lot of spelling errors. There will probably be errors in here to since i was in a hurry to get it up after i wrote it. I just want to say sorry for all the miss spelled crap lol)**

* * *

Jenn took a long drink from her cold bottle of water after stepping off the treadmill. She had run a good 5 miles at a somewhat medium pace. Towards the begin it was a full out sprint at the speed she had chosen, but that was only because she wanted to run of some of her anger. She had no idea what had happened earlier. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal to Phil that she chose to spend some time with John. It wasn't something to get upset about, at least not to her.

As Jenn thought this over she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes seeing that she knew who it was without a second thought, yet she couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Jenn." Phil lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder. He was not one for apologizing, but when it came to Jenn he'd do anything to get in her good graces again. He couldn't bear making her upset. He hated when she was upset, whether it was him, something or one else that caused it. "I didn't mean to get upset nor get you upset."

"Why was it that big that I said yes? I don't understand what the big deal is." She loved the fact that he came and apologized. She loved it because she was the only one he would ever apologize to. He never admitted he was wrong to anyone but her.

"You won't understand until Vince has you on the rode nearly 350 days a year. Time at home is so precious to me. Being with you is one of those things that I look forward to on my days off. I understand that its different now, but I would still like to spend time with you while we're home. Trust me, once you make your debut and Vince gives you a busier schedule, you'll feel the same way I do and understand my reasoning." That was pretty much all of it, except that one small part about her spending her time home with John. John was the reason he got upset. John was a good guy, but Jenn is the one girl he can't have.

"I do understand that you have little time home. I just don't understand why John came up. Do you not like him? And why would you think that's he's replacing you? Its a first date, Phil, not a marriage proposal." The whole 'I guess I don't matter now because you have John' is what struck the nerve. She hated that he thought that. She knew that Phil knew just how important he was to her.

He obviously couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He didn't like lying to Jenn, but what choice did he have? "No, I like him. He's a friend of mine and I have a shit load of respect for him. Its because ever since you arrived yesterday you're either with John, texting, or talking to him on the phone. Then you tell me instead of being with me like usual, you going off with him on a date." Phil raise his head off he shoulder and let his hold on her go. Jenn turned to face the Straight Edge superstar. There seemed like there was more. There was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Is that all? There seemed to be a lot of anger for just a day and a half of me and John. There's nothing more?" She asked, waiting for his response. Phil's eyes went from Jenn to the floor, then back to her. There was something more, but she knew he wasn't going to tell her till he was good and ready.

"Nope. I hope you and your new boyfriend have a wonderful date on Sunday and live happily ever after." He tried to sound sincere and he almost did. He was being sarcastic, but he didn't want Jenn to pick up on that.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sure she would happy if John was because they had so much chemistry and could talk for hours and never get tired. There was only one other person she could do that with. She wished he was her boyfriend too, but that wasn't likely to happen.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? Major crush mode." Phil, using his best efforts, was trying to play the best friend role now, not the jealous love sick puppy he knew he was deep down inside.

**XXX**

The rest of the week pasted by without any more confrontations between the Second City Saint and his best friend. Phil did a better job at hiding his emotions when John was brought up, but every once in a while he would slip. He knew it upset Jennifer when he did make those slips. He could tell that the bond between her and John Cena was getting stronger, even though they would only being seeing each other for the second time tonight at Money In The Bank. He could tell because when Phil made those small slips she would get even more and more defensive every time.

Phil, Jennifer, Kofi and Stephen arrived 4 hours before the pay per view was to start. There was a lot to be done in those four hours; one being was a stop that Jenn and Phil needed to take to Paul Levesque's office. Paul had called Phil an hour earlier saying he needed to speak with both of them. Phil was not Paul biggest fan, but seeing the large amount of respect between them, they got along fine.

As Phil and Jenn parted from Kofi and Stephen, Jenn nervously asked, "What'dya think he wants?"

"I don't know. He probably wants to try and get me to resign before the show starts to make it easier for creative to decide who they're gonna give the belt to. He might think that having you their might persuade me to sign." He was almost sure that's why they were being called to Paul's office. That or a storyline change maybe? No, couldn't be. Not this late in the game with such a big match.

"You gonna sign?" Jenn knew he wouldn't. There was really no point in asking the question.

"Nope." Phil guided her down a busy hall filled with backstage crew member running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was like that before any PPV. Even before so RAW episode when there's been a last minute change up to the card.

By the time they found the door that had the name 'Paul Levesque' plastered on the door Jenn's mind had wondered to another topic. Where was John? He would already be there by now, wouldn't he? Her questions were quickly answered as Phil opened Paul's door. There, in a seat in front of Paul's desk sat John Cena, the man she had been itching to see again over the past week.

John turned his head when he heard the door open. He had been brief on what was to happen that night already, but Paul wanted him to stay and wait for the Punk. He was glad he decided to stay once his eyes caught sight of Jennifer. Too thing that just a week ago this girl was a complete stranger and now he felt so close to her. The phone calls and the texts between them were never ending and always entertaining. He'd learnt so much about her. It was funny though, because it was as if they were back in high school with the way they acted, but it was fun.

"Before you say anything Paul, I'm not resigning, not yet at least." Phil went straight to the point, even thought, unknown to Phil, the reason why Paul called him in was not to resign, even though Paul wanted to come back to that at the end of the show.

"That's not why I called you in here, Punk. It waited to update you on your storyline. There's been a change to it."

While Phil and Paul were talking John gave Jenn a smile that told her that he was clearly glad to see her. She returned it and right then and there John couldn't wait to get out of this office so he could be with her after the show.

"If its about Cena and I's story then why did you need Jenn here? She doesn't have anything to do with me and him." Phil didn't think this was something Jennifer needed to be sitting in on. He could always tell her later. The looks passing between John and Jenn didn't help the situation.

"She's part of the new storyline."

"What? I am?" Jenn snapped out of her Cena trace and looked over at Paul. Her first storyline was with John and Phil? With CM Punk and John Cena? Talk about an entrance.

"You'll make your on screen debut tonight-"

"Tonight?" The excitement Jennifer had felt was now replaced with fear and nerves. She had hoped when she got her storyline she would have time to prepare for it. Now she was being shoved into a storyline with two top WWE stars and only had a couple of hours to prepare.

"Yes, tonight. You'll be talking with Phil backstage or CM Punk I should say. Matt will then come up and ask a few questions about tonight and Jenn. By the way you need to pick a ring name now if you're going to have one…"

"Alex Bolton. That's the name I've always used." Jennifer answered instantly.

"Okay. Alex Bolton it is. Where was i…..Phil will explain who you are. We'll still have you on screen as his best friend. After that, John-" Paul looked in John's direction, making sure he was paying attention, "- will come in come in and seem to take an interest in you, if you know what I mean."

Phil looked between John and Jenn and then back at Paul. "A romantic storyline? Is that what you mean?" Phil just couldn't catch a break this week with these two.

"Yes, that's what I mean. I asked John and he said he was fine with it. Are you okay with it Jennifer?" Paul hoped she would be. The company needed another good romantic storyline seeing as they hadn't had one for a while. It was something that Paul thought the WWE Universe would love. He himself being part of most famous power couple in the WWE knew that Phil, John and Jenn could live up to the expectations.

Jenn to a quick took at Phil who had his firsts firmly clenched together and them nodded her head. "I'm fine with it."

"Good. Now are you okay with this, Punk?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Its between Cena and Jenn." Phil's mind was now buzzing. About his match, the promo he would have to cut with two of the three other people in this room, the fact that he wanted to punch whoever came up with this storyline in the face, and most importantly; about the contract that could change the fate of the company, his relationship with Jenn, and the fact that him leaving could push Jenn and John closer together.

"I'm asking because you're going to be Jenn's other romantic interest in this storyline."

* * *

**I know the end might seem familier to those who read another one of my storys, but trust me, its totally different. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the cliffy there, but i couldn't help it lol. Tons of fun to write but its sucks to be the reader sometimes lol. Don't forget to review! Remember, what you think matters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you all probably hate me. I would hate me too. Its been almost 6 months since I've updated and I feel really bad about that. I totally lost interest in this story and I don't know why. Trust me, I love this story and you guys, but it just wasn't coming to me. Then, finally today I got just a little inspiration to write and decided to write other chapter for this. Thank you for those who reviewed for me to keep the story up, it really helped with getting me to write this. Also thanks for all the favorites and alerts. I hope you guys like this chapter =)**

* * *

_'Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life.'_ "That'll make a hell of a storyline if I stay. I'm fine with it." Of course he wasn't fine with it. The person who came up with this goddanm storyline just made his life even harder than it already was.

"Then its settled. Jenn, head over to creative and get the script; its not much but there's a little while till we go live. That goes for all of you. I'm pretty sure they have you going on…20 minutes before the main event? I'm not sure. Check with them and good luck to all of you." Paul was pleased with the outcome of the brief meeting and hoped that after the pay-per view he could convince Phil to stay with the company.

"This storyline is gonna put the McMahon-Helmsley storyline to shame, Paul." John jokingly said as he got up out of the black leather chair and headed towards the door. John politely opened the door and waited for Phil and Jennifer to exit first, but Phil stayed put.

"I need to talk to Paul about something." Jennifer looked at Phil. Something was up. His fists were still clenched tightly and he had a scowl firmly planted on his face. "I'll catch up with you later, Jenn, okay?"

"Okay….." She gave him one last confused look and led the way back to the locker rooms.

Once the two were gone Phil turned back to Paul. "What would you do with that storyline if I left?"

It didn't take Paul very long to give him a brief, but sensible answer. "Make it just between the two of them. " Phil knew what this meant. He couldn't leave, could he? Jenn would probably travel with John, share a locker room with him, they wouldn't have a reason to be apart, in and outside of the ring.

"I wanna discuss my contract…"

**XXX**

"So, how's my favorite rookie doing?" John asked, putting an arm around Jennifer's shoulders. He smiled at her, glad to see her in person.

"Nervous as fucking hell thanks to Paul. A huge story line with you and Phil just thrown at me hours before the show. That's some pretty high expectations they want me to meet." Jenn was also worried about Phil. He seemed…..off. She needed to talk to him.

"You'll do great, I'm sure of it. Plus, I'm in the storyline so you know its gonna be good." Jenn chuckled and shoved him away.

"Cocky basterd." Jenn continued to smile as John brought her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You know what's funny?" John led Jennifer to creative as he continued the conversation.

"Hmmm?"

"I felt like I've known you for a lot longer than a week. I don't think I've ever been this open with someone this fast. You're just so easy to talk to and you're so fun." He wanted to make it clear that he really liked her without making it blunt.

"A guy being open so easily is something new for me and I have to say, I like it." Jenn smiled at him and leaned in a bit closer.

"What about Phil? You guys are best friends, I figured he would be more open with you them he is with anyone else."

"Eh, if I don't then he doesn't say anything. He's always been that way. Its his way to protect his feelings and thoughts. The difference between me and everyone else is that if I ask, he tells me." She didn't hold it against Phil, but sometimes him being closed off really bothered her. It bothered her that because he was such a closed off person that people judged him and thought he was being a jerk or prick on purpose when he was just really hurting and didn't know any other way to deal with it. "He's such a complicated and dynamic, but I love that about him."

"Wouldn't that get…frustrated, thought. I mean it would be so much easier if he just opened up on his own instead of you having to ask." John tried to imagine Randy that way. It wasn't difficult seeing that Randy was that way not to long. He was that way when he was caught up in drugs and was a total douche. After Randy opened up him and John became much closer. They were practically brothers now.

"Yeah, of course. For example, Phil and I fought for the first time in years last week. He came and apologized not to soon after, but when I asked him what was wrong and why he was upset he didn't really tell me. I guess he did in a way, but he held something back and refused to tell me. He's hiding something from me and I hate when he does that."

"Its probably just all the tress he has with resigning his contract and our big title match. I'm sure its nothing to worry about." John gave her a reassuring smile as he opened the door to creative, holding open and allowing her to go first.

**XXX**

_**Backstage**_

_"You hear that, Punk? That's all of Chicago just waiting for you to go out there and take that title from Cena. You don't need a pep talk from me, though. You have this and you know it. Just don't get too cocky 'cause you have the tendency to do that sometimes."_

_"I know, Alex. This title is mine. Once I get my hands on it this company is never gonna see it or me ever again." Punk looked at his best friend and smiled. "As much as I love Chicago, the only one I need out there cheering me on is you from ringside tonight. You've kept me going through all of this and I'm sorry for what I'm gonna do tonight."_

_"Sorry? Sorry for-" Alex Bolton couldn't finish her question as the WWE Champion entered the picture all smiles at the new member of the roster._

_"Who do we have here? There's no way someone as pretty as you could be twisted up with CM Punk." John smiled at the new diva and stretched out his hand for her to shake. "I'm John Cena by the way."_

_"Back off, Cena." Punk growl definitively, placing himself between John and Alex. "No, its okay, Punk." Alex placed her hand on Punk tattooed arm and watched the tension leave his body. "I'm Alex Bolton, Punk's best friend."_

_"Nice to meet you Alex." John looked at Punk and then back at Alex. "I'll catch you later, maybe after I beat your bff for the WWE championship." John gave one last smile to Alex and one last glare to Punk before leaving the two. Alex watched him go. She looked at the ground, caught up in her thoughts for the moment. She was pulled away from them as Punk began to speak._

_"Don't let him charm his way into your head. He's not what you think he is. I know that look on you face, don't let him get to you." Punk took both of her hand into his and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands to his chest. "I need you on my side and to have faith in me no matter what, okay?"_

_"Yes of course. But Punk-"_

_"I gotta go. I'll see you soon." With that he kissed her forehead and then was off down the hallway leaving Alex with a conflicted look on her face._

"Ok that was awesome you guys." One of the camera men told Jenn and John, who had returned. Punk continued to walk down the hallway, not turning back to be involved with he after math of the promo.

"That was great Jenn-" John went to congratulate her on her first official WWE promo, but she cut him off.

"Yeah thanks, I'll um, catch you later." With that she was off, jogging down the hallway to catch up with her friend. "Phil!"

Phil slowed his pace to a stop and then turned to face Jennifer. His face was blank and gave none of this thoughts or feelings away. "What?"

"What is going on with you, hmm? You've been acting so strange since we met with Paul." Jenn stopped in front of Phil, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine."

"Don't give me that BS, Phil. Just talk to me will ya." Jenn began to think back of her earlier conversation with John about how frustration Phil can really be.

"I'll say this; everything I said in that promo I meant." Phil didn't wait to see her reaction or for her to respond, he just continued to walk down the hall and way from his best friend.

XXX

"Yeah, I got it Paul. I'll be out there in ten minutes, right before they start." Jennifer placed her phone in her back jean pocket and knocked on the locker room door in front of her. She had to make this quick because Paul wanted her out at ringside before Phil and John got out there. She didn't really know why they needed her out there but she guessed it was for the purpose of the storyline.

"Come on in." She heard a familiar voice call.

She opened the door and stepped inside the locker room. "Hey, Kofi. I, um need to make this quick cuz I gotta be out at ringside, but I just wanted to ask you if know what's up Phil. Something's wrong and he won't tell me. You're his next closes friend on the roster and I was wondering if maybe he told you by any chance?" She hoped to god that he had. She hated how Phil was acting and she wanted to put an end to it.

Kofi looked and Jenn and though for a second, _'Could it possibly be about how he feels about the whole Jenn and John thing?'_ "No, he hasn't come to me about anything."

"Damnit. Well, thanks anyways Kofi." Jennifer sighed and headed for the locker room door.

"No problem, Jenn." Jenn was gone by the time he finished his sentence. Phil was good all week with all the John and Jenn stuff and Kofi wondered what changed that. Why was he so off all of a sudden that he had Jenn coming to him for answers? Well hopefully Jenn would get her answer by the end of the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm pretty sure it's obvious, but i'm not sure when i'll have another one up. Hopefully it'll be soon. Don't forget to review tho ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I finished this chapter A LOT sooner the I expected to. It was bugging me as it floated around in my head so I had to get it down lol. Thank you for all the alerts and favorites once again. Thank you to Zombie450AirBournePrincess for your review :). Its a little shorter then usual but I figured it was good as it was. I hope you guys like it ^.^**

* * *

Jennifer made it to her seat, front row, just in time to hear CM Punk's theme blast through the area. Jennifer tried to keep the smile from her face seeing that she wasn't too pleased with the man behind CM Punk, but she just couldn't. She loved seeing Phil go out there and live his dream. Monday started her's and then they could live their dream together if he only resigned. She watched as he strutted down the ramp, he was just oozing with arrogance as he heard their home town cheer for him.

As he entered the ropes Punk caught sight of Jennifer. He knew he was being a bit of a dick to her, but that was who he was and how he dealt with things. She knew that and he hoped that he wouldn't create a rift between them with what he was about to do after this match.

Jennifer noticed that Punk had his eyes on her and gave him a smile, not expecting one back seeing the mood he was in. To her surprise though, she was wrong and he gave her a small smile in returned before he continued with his routine and sat in the middle of the ring. He smiled arrogantly for the camera while waiting for John to come out. Once John'n music hit the area filled with boos to an extent that you could barely hear John's music. Punk slipped out of the ring, letting John do his thing as he walked over to Jenn. Although he knew she wasn't too happy with him at the moment he still to make sure she knew what was going to happen that night.

"I know I'm a dick and I'm sorry, but I just need you to give me some leeway and support me tonight." Phil said this as he walked up to her, wanting to get as much as he could get in with the time he had.

"Punk, I'll always support you. I just wished you wouldn't hide things from." Jenn grabbed his hand, well aware that they could possibly be on camera.

"There's just some things I can't tell you. Some things I have to work at on my own. I'll tell you eventually, but just not anytime soon." Punk looked over a John and realized it was almost time for him to go. He had to warn Jenn though. "At the end of the match after I win, I'm gonna kiss you. I'm gonna take the belt and run through the crowd. That's how they want it done. That's how they want me to exit if I don't ever come back."

'Wait, kiss me?" Jennifer was baffled to say the least, but all Punk had time to do was nod as he pulled off his shirt, handed it to her and then headed back into the ring.

Even the sound of the deafening ringing bell only feet away from her was not enough to interrupt her thought process at the moment. _'Kiss me? Kiss me?! Are you serious? Out of all things they could do they are gonna have Punk kiss me? Great, just great. Thank you creative for forcing me aboard the emotional roller coaster that I've tried to avoid for so long.' _It wasn't the fact that he was going to kiss her that she minded, as a matter of fact there have been plenty of times she wished she could kiss him. It was the emotion and the feelings that would come afterwards that she wanted to avoid. There have been moments when she had trouble fighting her feeling for him as it is, now add the fact that Phil is going to kiss her, in front of millions of people nonetheless, was just something she would rather not have to deal with.

She eventually came back to reality and focused on the match. She cringed every time either Punk or John took a hard hit, whether it was a simple punch or John suplexing Punk over the ropes and onto the mat. The match was amazing and so were the two men in it. They both put everything they had into it.

Over half an hour into the match things started to come to end. There would be winner soon; the winner being Punk, of course. God she was so proud of how far he'd come. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Punk pushed Cena back into the ring. It turns out it was neither for Cena or Punk, but for Vince McMahon and John Laurinaitis. As Punk entered the ring, John got the upper hand and got put Punk in the STF. Vince signaled for the bell to be rung and sent Laurinaitis to go ring it. Laurinaities was right in front of Jenn when Cena let go of Punk, slid out of the ring and knocked John Laurinaitis on his ass. John shouted a few words at the downed man before looking up and made eye contact with Jenn, giving her a smile and a wink. He then walked over to the other side of the ring to confront Vince.

John then slid back into the ring, only to be met with a GTS by Punk. Punk pinned John, getting the three count. Punk's reaction was priceless and all Jennifer could do was smile. He clutched the title and just stared at it for a second before looking up and making eye contact with Jenn. He slid out of the ring, title still in his left hand. He came face to face with Jenn, there not being much space between them. Punk slung the title over the guard rail and took Jennifer's face in his hands. The connection they made at that moment when they looked into each other eyes was real, not something a storyline brought on, it was real for both of them. Punk then pulled her face to his and their lips collided together.

The crowd went ballistic, but it didn't faze either Chicago native. It was just the two of them in that area as they their lips connected. Punk pulled away a mere 5 seconds later, but it felt like 5 minutes. Phil, not CM Punk, gave Jennifer the brightest smile she'd ever seen cross his face, than he was gone. He had run to the guard rail on the opposite side of the ring and hopped the rail, blowing Vince a kiss and then running up through the area and through the crowd.

Jenn, gaining her composer back, looked over at John, who was doing his absolute best to keep the shock of what had just transpired between Punk and Jenn off his face. He didn't know about it and it was clearly obvious as he hid his face in his hands. Jenn tried to look up and find Punk, but he was gone already. She hoped that she might find him backstage later so that's where she headed.

When she reached the backstage area, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was unnerving and forced her eyes to the ground, not making any eye contact with anyone. She felt like she did something wrong, she knew she hadn't though. It was part of the job and she could live with it. Those thoughts going through her mind encouraged her to raise her head and walk down the hallway proudly, she did just kiss CM Punk after all. Mike came up on her right flank, coming up next to her.

"That was um, one hell of match and exit for Phil."

"Cut the crap, Mike. Why the hell is everyone looking at me, its….weird." Her and Mike we're friends for sure, but sometimes he would beat around the bush and annoy the hell out of her.

"Your best friend, CM Punk, just kissed you in front of everyone in the WWE universe. Why?" No mention of that kiss had been heard around the locker which is why it took so many people by surprise.

"It was part of the damn storyline, Mike. We wouldn't kiss for any other reason." That last statement didn't seem so true now. The look on his face, the way it felt, she didn't know anymore.

"Oh, well see that makes sense now. I'll tell everyone that so they'll back off. Sorry." Mike rubbed the back of his neck, feeling guilty for not looking at the more sensible reason first.

"Its not a problem, Mikey. Not even John knew so…" Jenn gave him a smile before heading to the locker Phil would hopefully be in. He would have to come back, right?

She power walked through the hallways past superstars and crew members till she reached her destination. She didn't even bother knocking as she opened the door.

It was empty. No Phil, not any of his gear or any trace of him, like he was never there. _'What the fuck?'_ All her belongings we're where they were when she left, but Phil was gone. She pulled her phone and dialed Phil's number which she knew by heart. It rang and rang, but he didn't answer. She tried 3 more times, but still nothing. _'I need you to call me.' _She texted him before getting all her stuff together. After the biggest win of his career, after a match that stole the show, after a moment like _that_, she figured she would be the first one he would come to. He would call her after every big match he had and just go on and on about it. What was he up to?

**XXX**

Phil looked down at his phone as he walked Jennifer's stuff over to John's bus. "I'm sorry, Jenn." He said to himself as he placed her stuff outside of the former champion's bus and walked in the other direction. He made sure he had grabbed all her things before the match, but didn't want to leave them in the locker room. He didn't want her to get tipped off before he took off. Everything of his that he needed off his bus was in a bag that hung off his shoulder. He wouldn't see the bus or Jennifer for a little while.

He made it to his rental car before anyone caught sight of him. He couldn't head back home because that would be the first place she'd look for him. Another night in a hotel room wouldn't hurt though. He hoped dropping off the grid was as easy as they made it look in the movies. He needed to make sure he at least dropped off Jenn's grid. It was all for a purpose, a purpose that he wasn't too fond of, but it was the boss' idea and it made sense for once. The more realistic is for her, the better for when he came back. He knew it would hurt her and he hated that, but he had to do it. This was the storyline that was going to bring this company back and he wanted to be the guy that made it happen.

* * *

**I know the end might have been kinda confusing, but i'll explain it in the next chapter as best as I can. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said in the previous chapter, the ending might have been a little bit confusing so I made sure to clear it up in this one. When I comes to me updating though, it'll probably be on the weekend because i'm now busy during the week with practice and everything cuz i'm back from break. Also, thank you for all the reviews, favorite and follows, it means a lot to me ^.^ I hope you guys like this chapter =)**

* * *

"_I wanna discuses my contract….."_

"_What about it?" Paul sat behind his desk looking at the man that's had this company on edge. He had hoped to discuss Phil's contract situation after the match. He was going to have Phil win the title that night. He wanted Phil to get that rush of not only winning the title, but doing so in front of his hometown. He knew it would remind Phil why he started wrestling in the first place and joined the WWE, he hoped that it would push Phil to resign._

"_I wanna resign." Phil could see the look of surprise on the Cerebral Assassins face; he had taken him completely off guard. To be honest it shocked Phil just as much as it did Paul. This was his chance to do something though, he had to take it. He knew he had Paul right where he wanted it him. He could have anything he wanted and he knew it. He wasn't planning to do this, but it seemed like there were storylines he just couldn't leave up to the creative team. Knowing them they would have John get the girl in their new storyline and he just couldn't have that. If Phil couldn't have Jenn in real life maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just have Alex Bolton on screen._

"_What? You do? No fight, Brooks?" Paul sat back in his chair, taking this all in. He gave Phil a curious look, What was he up to? This wasn't like Phil, never has been and never will be. He was up to something._

"_You know what I want contract wise, but I'm gonna tell you what I want storyline wise." Phil stated, leaving no ground to question, he was gonna lay it all out on the table. He had this storyline swirling in his head ever since he heard about the new storyline. Of course that was only 15 or so minutes ago, but 15 minutes was enough for him. Phil made sure he had Paul's complete attention before continuing, "You let me win the match tonight-"_

"_Already done. I was planning on having you win the title tonight anyways." Paul cut in._

"_That's nice to know." Phil really wasn't expecting for them to risk giving the title to him. "Well, that takes care of that, but obviously there's more….I take the title and 'drop off the grid'. All the fans'll think I completely disappeared. No twitter, not social media, no anything for…2 weeks? Then during the time I'm gone, you bring Cena in as the 'new champ'." Phil brought his tattooed hands up for the air quotes on 'new champ'. "Then I come back and we start a whole 'who the legitimate champion' dispute and so on and so forth." _

"_Wow that's a better storyline then some of the creative writers can come up with. Its good and I like it, but there's one problem," Paul shifted again in his chair, now leaning forward and folding his hands on his desk, "Where does Jennifer fit into all this?"_

"_Uhhh….." Phil knew he wanted to end up with her over Cena, but hadn't though really thought about how he wanted to get to the point. "…. Have her torn between me and John I guess, but she should end up with me in the end because I can tell you one thing," Phil said trying to sound completely professional, "you put her with Cena in the end and people are gonna flip 'cause they're so sick and tired of seeing Cena put above everyone else."_

"_Okay, that's fine. We can sorta have him move in on her when you're not around for the time being. But then he'll be viewed in a romantic way and you'll still be stuck in that best friend slot. Apples and oranges, Phil. We need romantic on both sides…."_

"_Oh don't worry; I can take care of that." Phil was 100% positive he could come up with something. As a matter of fact he already had an idea or two…. "You just gotta let me have control of the wheel on this one. You gotta let me say and do what I want and then we can work it out as we go."_

_Paul took a moment to think this over. Giving Phil complete control over what he did or said could go two ways. Right now Paul really didn't have much of a choice though, he had to let Phil do what he did best. "Okay, but just for tonight. After tonight you have to run everything by me." Paul saw Phil's face light up at the opportunity he had handed him. He got to do what he wanted and say what he wanted to say, no restrains. Paul hoped he wouldn't regret this. "One more thing, you can't have any contact with Jennifer for the next two weeks, starting right after that match ends, as soon as you have that championship in your hands and are out that door. I mean I hate to do this to you guys, but it'll make it seem more real for the two of you, especially Jennifer."_

_Phil had gone more then to weeks without any contact with Jenn before, but it wasn't on purpose. With what Phil wanted to do later that night, two weeks of no contact might just wreck them. He hated to think that, but it was true. To get into a 'romantic' view in this storyline would deeply effect there life-long friendship, but it was a risk he had to take. _

"_Alright, no contact. You just make sure Jennifer is out at ringside for the match." Phil knew one thing for sure, Paul wouldn't have to worry about this storyline seeming 'real' for him because it already was._

**XXX**

"I had a lot of fun tonight. It's probably one of my favorite dates that I've ever been on." Jenn smiled at John as they walked through the park, the last stop of the night. They had been all over the city in a mere 4 hours, but no matter where they managed to find themselves they always had a smile on their faces.

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't really expecting for you to even want to come tonight after the whole Phil thing, but you surprised me." John returned her smile, his blue eyes shining back at her. To say he was having the time of his life would be an understatement. She was everything he thought she would be and more. She was just amazing. She did give him a little bit of a scare earlier thought; he thought this date wasn't going to happen. The look on her face when she saw her stuff outside of his bus and no sign of Phil was heartbreaking. She was SO attached to Phil that it scared John and made him realize that Phil might just have a bigger role in his new relationship with Jenn then he originally thought.

"I would never back out of a date last minute like that. I promised you a date and so I delivered. Plus, the whole thing with Phil is no big deal, really. It just took me a little off guard, that's all." Jenn took his hand in her's, interlocking their fingers, trying to reassure that she was fine, which of course she wasn't. She couldn't get Phil out of her head. It was driving her mad. He had been acting so weird all night and then POOF he was gone. She was worried about him and needed to talk to him about what had happened that night, but she obviously couldn't do that seeing that she couldn't even get in contact with him. "I'm glad I came on this date with you….. You know, I really like you, John."

"I really like you too and that's why I was kinda afraid earlier when I thought you were gonna cancel on me." John looked and Jenn for a brief second, but then diverted his attention to his surrounding, which he hadn't been paying much thought to. The only source of light was a few light posts lining along the walk way. Everything else was dark besides the moon and stars.

"Are you kidding me? I would have to be nuts to cancel a date with John Cena." Jenn nudged him, smiling and chuckling. He really was a great guy. He was funny, sweet, kind, he was a gentlemen and was incredibly good looking. She figured if there was ever going be a guy to help her get over her long time crush, it would be John.

"Keep that in mind for the future, Ms. McCoy."

"Oh I will." Jenn stated, confirming that the two had a future together.

"So, where to next?" John knew their date was over and that they were both tired and wanted to going to sleep, especially seeing that it was 4 in the morning.

"I hate to break it to ya, but we both need to head home. Well, home for me, hotel for you." Not only was Jenn tired, but she also wanted to stop by at a certain someone's apartment.

"Let me take you home then," John insisted.

"I wasn't going to go straight home to be honest. I was going to stop by Phil's place before I headed home. His apartment is only a few doors down from mine." Jenn and Phil had done it that way because knowing Phil would be gone for most part of the year it made it easier for Jennifer to go and get his mail, check on his things, stuff like that.

"Okay then, how 'bout I drive you to your apartment, you can go check on his place real quick then you let me walk to your door." The last thing John really wanted to do was go to Phil's apartment, but if Jenn wanted to go, he would tag along.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

**XXX**

Jenn walked up to the familiar door and gave a brief knock. She waited for a few seconds to pass before she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She flipped through them until she came across the correct one. "You have a key to his place?"

"Of course I do. Who do you think checks on his shit when he's not here?" She replied back to John over her shoulder. She turned the key, hearing the click of the lock and opened the door. She turned back to John before heading in. "Um, why don't you stay out here? It might be a little weird if I let you in his apartment if he's not here."

"Uh yeah, sure that's fine. I get it." He smiled almost glad he didn't have to accompany her in there. Jenn gave him one last smile before she closed the door slightly.

"Phil? You in here?" She called. No answer. Jenn sighed and did a quick once over of his apartment. He had been here. She was sure of it. His stack of comic books had been shuffled though and his kitchen light had been left on. Weird. Why was his kitchen light on?

Jenn found herself heading to his kitchen, knowing he would never forget to leave his lights on. He always did a once over before he left to make sure they were off. The kitchen had looked the same as she left it the last time she was here except there was a sheet of paper folded up, stuck to the fridge with her name on it. She took it from off the fridge and opened it.

_**Jenn I know you must be really confused and worried right now. I'm sorry for that and I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay; I'm not hurt and I wasn't kidnapped by ninjas. I'm perfectly fine.**_

_**This is last you'll hear from me for a while, I don't have much of a choice on the matter actually. I'm breaking the deal I made just by leaving you this. I couldn't leave you how I planned to though, I just couldn't. It broke my heart just thinking about it and it's breaking my heart thinking of what I'm putting you through, but you'll have John there for you and you'll have everyone else there for you too. This isn't a good-bye though, not at all. I'll see you soon, I just hope me doing this won't affect our friendship.**_

_**P.S. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life and it's not just because I won the title.**_

_**xxPhil**_

Jenn just kinda started at the letter written in his messy handwriting. She snapped out of it when she heard John call out her name. She shoved the letter into her back pocket and headed back to John, her mind still left in Phil's apartment, left running the words in his letter continuously through her head.

For the rest of the night her mind just kept running on those words. John had walked her to her door and offered her a spot on his bus to drive to the shows. She kindly accepted half mindedly. John smiled at her for a final time that night seeing that she was clearly distracted now and there was no getting her back. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and said good-bye. Once John was out of sight, Jenn entered her apartment physically, but was in a totally whole different world mentally with so many thoughts and words rushing through her head.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I only wrote out the last part of Jenn and John's date cuz I figured you guys could used your amazing imaginations to fill in that part and make their date however you think it would be lol. Don't forget to review I always love hearing what you guys think =)**


End file.
